un cumpleaños
by yoko tetsuna-chan
Summary: por el cumpleaños de kuroko tetsuya, una reunión en seirin y una con la kiseki, pero kagami quere un momento especial, (no tiene mucha trama) (cumpleaños de kuroko) shonen-ai


**kuroko no basket no me pertenece, **

**bueno esta es una historia por el cupleaños de kuroko, no es muy buena ya que fue muy rápido, pero espero que les guste**

"Feliz cumpleaños kuroko" se podía leer en el cartel en la entrada del club de basket de la preparatoria seirin, todos los miembros se habían enterado del cumpleaños de su actual sombra gracias al medio de comunicación menos esperado

-"kurokochii cumple años mañana"- era el mensaje que cierto pelirrojo había recibido el u dia anterior a ese –"¿Qué le vas a regalar?"

-kuroko-kun tarda mucho tiempo en llegar- se hoyo el grito de la entrenadora por el gimnasio

-seguro no tarda- calmo izuki –o tal vez ya lego y se esta escondiendo – miro sospechoso el lugar, nada… no, no había llegado aun

-ya ya- llego sonriendo teppei – al kenos eso da tiempo de que acabemos los arreglos

La cancha estaba adornada con algunas serpentinas de colores variados y una mesa en el centro con un pastel que emanaba un olor delicioso y adornado con crema dulce de colores muy hermosos, echo especial mente para el celeste de parte de kagami, alrededor del pastel había otras clases de botanas, dulces y unas sodas, aunque… escondidas en algún lugar del gimnasio en una hielera pequeña, se encontraban dos batidos de vainilla comprados en maji, guardados con cariño y especial mente por el pelirrojo de nombre kagami taiga para cuando se acabara la noche y todos se fueran, tambien había una pequeña cajita color negro con un listón rojo.

Pero un problema… el invitado no llegaba

-¡donde esta ese pequeño!- lanzaba fuego riko mientras caminaba

-tranquila, va a llegar, no a pasado mucho tiempo, quizás se le hizo tarde- la tranquilizaba izuki

-bakagami! ¿acaso no esta en tu salón? ¿¡cómo se te pudo escapar!? –le gritó al pelirrojo que sega dándole pequeños toques al pastel

-no se, me dijo que tenia algo que hacer, que me fuera adelantado – respondió sin afectarse por el grito de riko

-¿Por qué tan tranquil ahora kagami?- pregunto hyuga caminando hacia el pelirrojo

-confió en kuroko, se que llegara, tarde o temprano

-espero que no sea tan tarde porque el próximo entrenamiento no se la acaba- amenazo riko sonriendo

Pasaron unos minutos y las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron repentinamente

-siento la demora, es que estaba en…- kuroko había llegado, con sus ropas un poco desordenada y cabello un tanto alborotado, su rostro tenia cierto color ya que debió de haber llegado corriendo

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KUROKO TETSUYA!- interrumpió al celeste

-llegas tarde- se quejó riko caminando hasta el pequeño celeste y echándole un brazo al hombro –feliz cumpleaños

-gracias- sonrió kuroko

-vamos no te quedes ahí, cierra la puerta y ven adentro de una vez, todos queremos festejar contigo también- dijo hyuga corriendo hacia kuroko, tomándolo de el brazo y jalándolo hasta la mesa del centro donde lo esperaba el pelirrojo

-pero…- dijo el celeste cuando llego frente a la mesa -¿Cómo se enteraron? No le dije a nadie- pregunto extrañado

-crees que por solo no hablar no íbamos a hacer nada, no nos subestimes kuroko-kun- dijo orgullosa riko

-si, kagami nos dijo a tiempo como para elaborar algo- sono la amable voz de teppei

-¿kagami-kun?- volteo a ver a la luz de seirin – gracias- sonrio de una manera en la que todos se quedaron asombrados, era una sonrisa alegre muy bonita

-nosotros también ayudamos- se hoy la voz de los otros de primero

-si, gracias a todos- volvió a decir kuroko mientras sonreía

-bueno, vamos a partir el pastel!- anuncio koganei ofreciéndole los cuchillos al cumpleañero –lo hizo kagami, asi que debe de estar delicioso

Un mensaje entro en el teléfono del peliceleste, este lo noto pero decidio ignorarlo y continuar con lo que hacia pero en su rostro se notaba un cierto toque de disgusto al hacerlo, eso no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo, pero decidió guardarlo para después

Una vez que partieron el pastel comenzaron las charlas, los miembros de seirin menos kagami dieron sus regalos a la sombra del equipo todos hablaban animadamente durante un rato, mientras comían y bebían las botanas y sodas.

-"kagami-kun no me dio nada… bueno tampoco es que haya querido algo" pensó el celeste, per decido restarle importancia, a pesar de que en cierta manera le dolia no tener nada de parte del pelirrojo que pudiera guardar como recuerdo.

-oye kuroko, no crees que es tiempo de despedirse- dijo kagami después de un rato

-eh? ¿Por qué lo dices kagami-kun?- pregunto extrañado el celeste

-segura mente tienes un lugar al cual ir mas tarde, será mejor que vayas- lo dedujo kagami por el mensaje que había ignorado kuroko

-pero…- taiga acertó

-ve kuroko-kun- interrumpió hyuga –nos hubiéramos sentido mal si hubieras faltado a nuestra reunión, ya cumpliste con nosotros asi que solo ve

-si, ve kuroko- le apoyaron el resto de el equipo

-chicos… gracias- hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento sonriendo – gracias por la reunión, no esperaba nada y aun asi, muchas gracias

-ve con cuidado- le desdieron

Kuroko salio del gimnasio seguido por el pelirrojo

-golpeas a ahomine de mi parte- le dijo kagami, kuroko lo miro sorprendido –crees que no lo sabia? Con cuidado idiota- se despidió y se volvió a meter al gimnasio no sin antes decirle –"me quedare un poco mas tiempo aquí"

Kuroko fue con sus coloridos ex compañeros que lo esperaban en una cancha de basket de un parque cercano, pasaron una horas en que estaban charlando, discutiendo, jugando basket amistoso hasta que kise hablo mientras el resto de los compañeros estaba jugando

-ne kurokochii

-¿Qué pasa kise-kun?

-kagamichii si te lo dio?- pregunto con curiosidad

-¿el que?

-"eso" tu regalo de cumpleaños, le ayude a buscarlo ¿!no te lo dio?! –exclamó el rubio

-me vine para haca después de el festejo en seirin- suspiro el celeste

-esto es malo kurokochii, después de que se esmeró tanto en buscarlo

-¿eso hizo?- sonrió alegre, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció después- pero ya es tarde, y no creo que sea posible verlo

-pero el me dijo que te lo daría hoy, ¿estas seguro de que no hay posibilidad de que lo encuentres?- sonrió kise

-tal vez… pero solo en la escuela y no creo que sea posible a estas horas… nadie espera tanto

-inténtalo kurokochii

-estas muy amable hoy kise-kun

-solo por que es tu cumpleaños- sonrio alegre, que que acabes el dia con una sonrisa

Tetsuya se despidió y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta a escuela, esta por obvias razones de la hora ya se encontraba cerrada, pero en la entrada, sentado enfrente se encontraba el pelirrojo, sosteniendo una pequeña hielera en sus brazos y una caja de regalo negra con un liston color rojo brillante, el joven se encontraba dormitando bajo la luz de un farol que se encontraba cercas

-kagami-kun- llamo algo inseguro el celeste

-llegaste- dijo taiga despertándose y poniéndose de pie dejando la hielera en el piso y sosteniendo el regalo en una mano – se que es un fastidio y no soy muy bueno en estas cosas e insisto en darte esto a solas así que toma- le extendió la cajita negra – feliz cumpleaños

Tetsuya tomo con delicadeza la cajita y la abrió con cuidado, en su interior había un par de muñequeras color negras con letras color rojo grabadas en ellas que decían "kuroko tetsuya"

-kuroko, se que no es mucho así que te quiero decir que…

sus palabras fueron calladas por la sorpresa de que el celeste se lanzó a el dándole un abrazo el cual el pelirrojo correspondió después de salir del shock causado

-me la eh pasado corriendo de aquí a haya toda esta tarde, pero me alegra que en este momento este contigo- dijo en voz baja tetsuya, casi como un susurro, pero taiga lo hoyo perfectamente

-también compre unos batidos de vainilla que tanto te gustan- dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio después de un rato

-me encantaría- sonrió tomando la mano del pelirrojo y entrelazando sus dedos con los de el, lo que causo un leve sonrojo en taiga pero no deshizo el agarre, lo apretó mas.

De no esperar nada a acabar con una sonrisa con la persona que menos esperaba, después de todo correr de un lado para otro había valido la pena

**se que no fue mi mejor trabajo pero esta llena de sentimiento, como nada mas fue para poner algo por el cumpleanños de kuroko no me sali muy bien, asi que si no les gusto me disculpo, bueno eso es todo nos seguimos leyendo byby**


End file.
